Large space platforms and other structures can be constructed of multiple beams that are joined by precision joints, to permit folding of the structures to a stowed position for transport in the Space Shuttle or other vehicle. The joint that connects a pair of beams should enable pivoting about an axis that passes substantially through the axes of the aligned beams, to avoid slight elongation of the beam structure as it is moved from the deployed to the stowed configuration. Precision alignment and unnecessary motion requires avoidance of backlash in the joint. A light weight joint which provided precision joining and controlled pivoting of beams would be of considerable value in the construction of structures for outer-space and other applications.